


Sibling Wingman

by hedatopaz



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, anyway…ENJOY!, barb actually is nice for once?, strange concept i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatopaz/pseuds/hedatopaz





	Sibling Wingman

Carol filled up a glass with cognac per a customer’s request. Nights at the bar were quite boring lately, just the same old groups of college kids and overworked adults. She also had to endure watching Barb flirt with some of the young men coming into the bar. It disgusted her, and not just because it was her older sister and she sucked at flirting, it was also because she always got a sinking feeling whenever she watched them.

Carol had feelings of her own, and they weren’t the right ones. She looked at girls the way other girls looked at boys. She’d had crushes she brushed off as friendship love, admiration or whatever excuse she could muster up. But, she could never really get turned on by guys like she should. Many of her classmates have had sex by now, and she’d never had a first kiss. It stung.

At first, she just tried to tell herself she was going to be a late bloomer, that she just wasn’t boy crazy like the other girls in her grade.

Then, she realized she wasn’t boy crazy for a reason. She was _girl_ crazy.

It didn’t feel exactly shameful so much as it felt unsettling. She was terrified of anyone finding out so she never spoke a word of it. Too bad Carol wasn’t exactly good at hiding her feelings.

To her luck, no one really cared enough to notice her existence, let alone her taboo sexuality. She had mixed feelings about this, sad that no one cared enough to know her, but ultimately glad she was able to keep it under wraps.

Today was different, as a woman, looking no older than 20, walked into the bar. It wasn’t abnormal for girls her age to walk in, usually meeting a guy or with a group of friends. She walked in alone, carrying herself with poise.

Carol didn’t even notice when she began talking to her.

“Hello?” She asked, lightly tapping Carol on the arm. Carol’s looked up, becoming immediately embarrassed.

“S-sorry. What would you-“ Carol began to stammer as Barb pushed her aside.

“I’m sorry about her. What can I get for you?”

The woman smiled assuringly, “No worries. I’ll have a tequila sunrise. And here’s my I-“

The woman began to reach into her small purse as Barb interrupted. “Don’t worry about it. No one really bothers with that here.” Her ID was obviously going to be fake, as she was just slightly underage, and her features showed it. But, Barb didn’t care and neither did anyone else for that matter. A paying customer is a paying customer.

Carol watched as the woman took a seat and Barb ran off to mix her a drink. She wondered how Barb had so effortlessly talked to her, whereas she became a nervous wreck.

Barb noticed Carol staring and walked over to her. “Someone’s a little occupied.” Barb teased.

“No, no, I’m just uh, deep in thought.” Carol replied, trying to be as convincing as possible.

Barb chuckled. “Bullshit, Carol.”

“Bulltrue!” Carol whipped around with her token catchphrase, even though they both knew it _was_ bullshit.

“Come on. You’ve practically been drooling since that girl has walked in.”

Carol knew she had a point, she _had_ been taken aback. But, wait, how could she-

Barb could view Carol’s thought process displaying itself on her face. She was never one for subtlety.

“I know.” She spoke, answering Carol’s question. Before Carol could feel her heart lurch through her chest, Barb continued. “It’s okay. I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“But how-“

“Oh _come on_ , the flannels, the beanies, the way you sit, the lack of boyfriends or interest in them, and whatever the hell that just was.” Barb said, referring to Carol’s obvious nerves talking to the woman. “It’s not that hard to tell.”

Carol remained in shock, unsure if this was some sort of twisted mixture of a dream and a nightmare, as Barb continued to mix up the drink for the customer.

“Now,” Barb grinned, handing the drink to Carol. “Go make your move. It’s about time you stopped being so pathetic and lonely all the time.

Carol was about to retort with a jab of her own, but she realized Barb was really doing her a favor. She should be grateful for what she could get with Barb, even if she had to mix a few insults in with it.

Carol gulped and began to turn around as Barb grabbed her arm and whispered, “And for the love of God, don’t be weird. You’ve got this.”

That was probably the first time she’d heard her older sister encourage her, but it was nonetheless the best.

Carol straightened her posture and walked towards the woman, placing the drink in front of her.

“One tequila sunrise.” Carol said, smiling.

“Thank you.” She replied, smiling back at Carol. Her eyes were a dark brown, but had a certain brightness in them. Carol felt her stomach twisting.

“Y-yeah, anytime.”

Barb noticed Carol struggling and rolled her eyes. Why she was deciding to help her, she didn’t know. But, she did.

“My sister here, was wondering if she could get your number.” Barb spoke, in a slightly annoyed tone. “She thinks you’re very cute.”

Carol’s eyes widened, in both embarrassment and rage. How could Barb be so blunt?

The woman smiled, “Oh, I’m always one for sibling wingman’s.” She spoke as ripped off part of a recipe and wrote her number on the back. “Tell your sister I think she’s cute too.” She smirked, handing the number to Carol.

Carol beamed, her eyes lighting up. She could finally feel her confidence kicking in, as she leaned over to talk to her. The two girls began to exchange in a conversation as Barb walked back to serve another customer. What would Carol do without her?


End file.
